


The Burden

by redundant_angel



Series: Guess the Author Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Burns, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Drinking, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Smoking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: After burning his feet while rescuing Aziraphale from the church in 1941, Crowley can no longer hide that he's in pain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	The Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop's 'Guess the Author' game.
> 
> The prompt for this round was 'Burn'.

“Where are we?”

“My place. I'll be right back.”

“But, Crowley-”

“Stay in the car, angel.” Crowley slammed the door to the Bentley behind him.

He knew he was being cryptic. He’d offered the angel a lift home and instead here they were, parked in front of some seedy motel on the outskirts of Soho, but sometimes things don't go as planned. 

He tossed his keys and sunglasses onto the kitchen table of his room before snatching a half-empty bottle of Scotch and collapsing with a groan onto the cold linoleum floor. The pain was agonizing and this time there was nothing he could do to heal himself. Not from this.

The humans were at it again and Crowley was certainly about to receive another commendation. All he had needed to do was sit back and let the humans sort themselves out... but no. He just had to keep an eye on Aziraphale, didn't he.

Tonight had been the first time in Crowley's existence that he'd stepped foot inside a church. He hadn't thought it through. Not that anything would have changed his mind; Aziraphale had needed him and nothing short of a holy water enema would have stopped him from coming to the angel’s rescue, but he hadn't known the burns would be this bad. He lit a cigarette, savoring the bitter taste of nicotine as it mixed with the Scotch at the back of his throat and briefly wondered if he could drink himself into oblivion. 

There was a loud knock at his front door. 

“I told you to wait in the car."

"I'm not an idiot, Crowley," Aziraphale replied. "I know something's wrong. Please."

Crowley shut his eyes. What choice did he have, after all? He couldn’t lock himself in here forever. “Fine,” he relented. 

Aziraphale’s worried face came into view a moment later. "What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"Having a nap. What does it bloody look like?"

The sarcasm didn’t go over well. With a sigh, Crowley snapped his fingers, doing away with his socks and shoes.

The angel's expression was now a study of horror; and perhaps even guilt. “Oh, Crowley. Your feet…"

Crowley mustered up the courage to look down and immediately wished that he hadn’t. The soles of his feet were scorched black; his skin blistered and charred.

Aziraphale knelt beside him. “Let me help you.”

"No. I won't have you getting yourself in trouble because of me. What would Gabriel say if he finds out you performed a miracle on a demon?"

"Never mind that! Hold still." Before Crowley could argue, Aziraphale had waved his hands. A blinding light engulfed the room and in an instant, Crowley’s burns had vanished, save for a few light scars. The angel hazarded a hopeful smile. "There. Good as new."

Crowley swallowed. There was so much he wanted to say to Aziraphale in that moment. Whatever was happening between the two of them, unspoken or not, it was growing stronger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Aziraphale held a hand up to stop him.  
  
They both knew how dangerous this was. Going forward, it would a burden they would both need to shoulder if they were to survive.  
  



End file.
